


At Your Convenience

by littlejeanniebean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejeanniebean/pseuds/littlejeanniebean
Summary: Lily had no delusions about going away to college - meeting the most amazing person in her chemistry class and having cozy study dates in a private nook of the library - none whatsoever. She was a strong, independent woman working towards a higher education,dammit.Or:Lily works at the campus convenience store and so does James. They also play truth or dare to pass the time.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald & Marlene McKinnon & Dorcas Meadowes & Lily Evans Potter, Minerva McGonagall/Elphinstone Urquart, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 36
Kudos: 100





	1. Dammit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alrightginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightginger/gifts).



> For @alrightginger on Ao3 and Tumblr, who co-wrote this chapter with me :)

Lily had no delusions about going away to college - meeting the most amazing person in her chemistry class and having cozy study dates in a private nook of the library - none whatsoever. She was a strong, independent woman working towards a higher education,  _ dammit _ . 

Maybe it was rewatching Little Women with Mary and hearing Meg March say, "Just because my dreams are different than yours, doesn't mean they're not important." Or maybe it was hearing Arthur, her coworker at Urquart's Convenience Store, go on and on about his wonderful girlfriend, making her wish she had someone out there talking about her that way. Or maybe it was just him. Yeah, there was a  _ him _ . A broad-shouldered, bronze-skinned, hazel-eyed  _ him _ . It was like the universe knew about her penchant for boys in delicate round-rimmed glasses and just decided to make it so she passed him everyday as she walked from campus to Urquart's.  _ Dammit _ .

His name was James. She knew this because one of his friends met him halfway up the street and greeted him very loudly. 

He was on the football team. She knew this because he wore his letterman jacket almost always, but sometimes he wore one that said  _ Hogsmeade High _ , so she knew he was local, unlike most inhabitants of the small college town. 

When she found her fingers itching to do some speculative Googling for a James who recently graduated Hogsmeade High and played on their football team, Lily made up her mind that enough was enough. She managed to casually rope Mary into walking to work with her so she wouldn't be tempted to jeopardize her focus on her education for a boy. 

She should have asked Marlene or Dorcas instead. Mary was just the type to welcome a distraction. Especially if it came in the form of an attractive guy. Something Lily realized far too late as James walked right by them.

“Alright, Evans?” he grinned at her.

“I… Wha… how… Alright?” her cheeks quickly bloomed to match her deep red hair.

_ Real smooth, Potter _ , James ran a hand through his already messy hair, “Er, your ID,” he gestured around his neck.

“Oh,” Lily squinted at her university card slung around her neck. 

“Four eyes,” James tried to explain further. The sad truth was that normally, he had very bad eyesight, even with his glasses. It was a miracle he could play football at all, but when it came to the stunning redhead he passed every day on his way to campus from work, everything jumped out at him. 

Her name was Lily Evans. She was a science student, if the lab coat she wore occasionally was any indication. She read classic novels, usually female authors.  _ God _ , he needed to get a new hobby.

Mary unhelpfully introduced herself as Lily’s best friend, saying, “It’s  _ so _ important for a girl to have a best friend when she’s single.”

Lily laughed it off, but jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow, discreetly of course.

“She’s  _ such  _ a good friend,  _ always _ makes time for me and she’s got  _ such  _ good chemistry -”

“It’s my major,” the redhead cut in.

James laughed from his belly. It was a warm, genuine laugh and it physically pained Lily to drag Mary away before the girl tried to play wingwoman anymore. 

“Come on,” she grunted, “Urquart’s gonna have my head if I’m late again.”

“Aren’t you going to say goodbye to our new friend?” Mary sing-songed.

“Bye James,” Lily spun around quickly, barely seeing him remove his hand from the back of his neck to wave.

_ She worked at Urquart’s _ .  _ He worked at Urquart’s _ . James couldn’t decide if that helped or hindered his cause. Before he quite understood what he was doing, he texted Arthur,  _ is there a redhead named lily evans on duty during your shift? _

Arthur replied,  **_i’m not switching with you, i don’t care how lonely you are with your fancy football scholarship and fancy journalism major taking up all your time outside of work._ **

_ you’re also a journalism major?? and you’re part of like, three student clubs?? _

**_exactly. this is the slow shift. i need some downtime._ **

_ i’ll take the quibbler editorial off your hands and give you the prophet interview. _

**_Arthur is typing..._ **

Then the most lovely four-letter word lit up James’ screen,  **_deal_ ** _. _

The next day, Mary insisted on walking with Lily to work again, despite her protests. 

“Is that  _ James _ ? _ ”  _ she aggressively looped her arm through Lily’s and pointed into the convenience store window. “Does he  _ work _ with you?”

Lily looked in the direction Mary was pointing, her eyes widening when she saw the boy behind the checkout counter. 

It couldn’t be. 

She had only been employed at the store for nearly a month, but she was certain she would know if  _ James  _ was her workmate. 

That was something important enough to be told in orientation, she thought.  _ Caution: attractive guys work here,  _ should have been in the fine print. 

“Oh, thank God, you’re here!” his eyes lit up and he jogged around the counter to her, “Arthur warned me this was a slow shift, but I didn’t realize how bad at boredom I was!”

“James,” she stared at him, dumbfounded.

“Yes? Potter, James. That’s me.” the boy bit his lip, trying to keep his eyes on her face and not at the low-cut red jumper she was wearing that some would argue clashed with her hair, but he thought it made her look like a cute bright flame.

“I’m just going to take some gum,” Mary interrupted, “and some chips,” she put five packs of potato chips on the counter, “and do you guys have some cupid arrows or that love flower thing from  _ A Midsummer Night’s Dream _ ?”

“We’re sold out, sorry,” Lily deadpanned, throwing her emerald green Urquart’s apron on and ringing up her so-called friend’s purchases. 

“See you at home, Lils!” she blew her an exaggerated amount of kisses.

“This is all your fault,” she turned to James Potter with a scowl at being left in such a position. She had goals! And plans! And homework,  _ dammit _ !

Looking at him turned out to be a mistake because his already gorgeous face morphed into one of puppy-like innocence. “What can I do to fix it?”

He could have just asked what he did. He could have flipped her off. He could have asked her what the hell  _ her  _ problem was. And he would have been well within his rights to do any of those things, but  _ no _ . He just  _ had _ to be gracious about it in a way that made her want to scream bloody murder and throw herself at him at the same time.

But all she said was, “You can start by restocking the cold drinks,” jabbing a thumb towards the back room where their stock was kept.

“Done,” he grinned and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

“ _ Dammit _ ,” Lily whispered when he moved out of earshot.

James Potter was a football player. Of course he had muscular, honey-brown arms. She should have asked him to rearrange their stationery shelves or something. 

“And done,” he returned to the stool beside her much too soon, “How are you doing?”

“Seriously considering switching majors,” she smiled wryly at her class notes that might as well have been written by someone else in a foreign language, “You?”

“Seriously considering getting one of those plant-growing apps to pass the time,” he shook his head, a loose tendril of jet black hair drifting down gracefully onto his forehead.

“Thinking of switching back to your old shift?” Lily didn’t like how forlorn her voice became when she asked the question.

“Eh, maybe,” James felt just a tad guilty for playing hard to get, but he had to know that he wasn’t completely misunderstanding her blushes and smiles.

The girl waited a beat before beginning to pack away her notes carefully. She wanted him to stay. Was that wrong? Even though she was in no way ready for a relationship, she at least wanted to get to know him and maybe be his friend. There was nothing wrong with that, she decided.

Lily hopped off her stool, “I need a break. I’m going to rearrange the stationery shelves. In the meantime, you have a decision to make: truth or dare?”

James laughed and declared bravely, “Dare.”

“Sock-slide down this aisle.”

He kicked off his sneakers gamely and took a running start, sliding right into her with a quiet, “ _ Oof _ .”

“Alright, Potter?” she held out her arms to balance him as he held her shoulders lightly. 

“Er…” in the doorway stood a boy with mousy-brown hair and small, light pink scars adorning his pale face like stars, “I can come back?”

The pair jumped apart.

“Hey, Remus! This is Lily. She works here, clearly. Lily, this is Remus. He shops here, clearly.” James’ hand flew to his hair, before turning to Lily and backing away slowly, “I’m going to get a bell for that door.”

“Yeah,” Lily picked up the packet of envelopes she’d dropped, turning to the boy named Remus, “Come in, we’re open!”

“Oh! We should make that our slogan during playoffs!” James yelled from the backroom, “Hey, where are the - oh, nevermind! Found them! Agh!” there was a muffled clatter of cardboard and then, “I’m okay!”

Remus selected a few chocolates thoughtfully, “Wasn’t this Arthur’s this shift?” 

“Not anymore,” Lily tried not to sound too cheerful about it. She really did. 

The boy paid for his chocolates with a small smirk playing on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% open on suggestions where to take this, so comment below, hmu on Tumblr [@littlejeanniebean](https://littlejeanniebean.tumblr.com/)!!


	2. Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, fine, I’ve been saying ‘Merlin’ as an expression since I was seven because, why not? Someone had to have started saying ‘gosh-darn’ at some point even though it makes no sense, who are you to judge the evolution of language?” _Why am I like this?_
> 
> Or:
> 
> James is, well, James, but Lily isn't too bothered by it.

_Late, late, late!_ _Stupid_ Sirius, _stupid_ arguement about not having the same shift anymore. James skidded to a stop just inside the door. 

Lily was already there, dressed in short-shorts, a tight band t-shirt tied at her midriff and a studded leather jacket. Her lips were painted a glossy, sparkly pink and she wore large, golden hooped earrings. She really did it. Came to work dressed like she was going to a frat party. That and stun James into complete silence.  _ Stupid _ dare,  _ stupid _ James for challenging her.

He edged closer. She hadn’t noticed him yet, chunky white headphones over her ears and her head bobbing as she typed away on her laptop. 

She was singing softly to herself. “Your Song” by Elton John. James was enchanted. “Merlin.”

Lily looked up with a little laugh, “Sorry, what?”

“Uh… Mel in?” he tried.

She blinked. No one named Mel worked at the convenience store. 

“Okay, fine, I’ve been saying ‘Merlin’ as an expression since I was seven because, why not? Someone had to have started saying ‘gosh-darn’ at some point even though it makes no sense, who are you to judge the evolution of language?”  _ Why am I like this? _

Luckily, Lily just laughed, “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“What’s the hardest thing for you to say?”

“Worcestershire sauce.”

“ _ James _ !”

“What?” he grinned lopsidedly, tying his employee’s apron around his waist. 

“I meant what’s something you have trouble admitting!”

_ I like you _ . “I’m not that good looking.”

Lily scoffed before she knew what she was doing. With those cheekbones? Those plushy lips? That  _ ass _ ?

Luckily, James interpreted it as her having enough of his vanity. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” she said.

“Who was your first kiss?”

“You don’t know him.”

“Then what’s the harm?”

She mumbled something that sounded like “severed snake” before flipping her hair over her shoulder, “Truth or Dare?”

James decided not to push the issue. He wanted her to like him, after all. “Dare.”

“Send a naughty text to Minnie with the two hearts beside her name on Elphie’s phone,” she slid the ancient flip phone to his side of the counter.

“He just… leaves it lying around?” 

“It also happens to be the store phone while the landline is… I don’t know what’s wrong with it and the company can’t explain. Elphie’s gone to see someone at campus maintenance about it, so you have about,” she checked the time, “seven minutes before he gets back.”

“But they’re like… together, right?” James pushed his glasses up his nose unnecessarily; they wouldn’t go any higher, “So we’re not really doing any damage?”

“She comes in for her Scottish biscuit fix at least once a week and picks him up every evening.”

James typed,  _ Are you going to be a good kitten for me tonight? _ and hit send, “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“Landline’s back on!” Elphinstone Urquart came in around the back entrance and collected his phone, eyes bulging at the flurry of texts from Minnie❤️❤️ that seemed to arrive all at once. 

“Alright, Mr. Urquart?” asked James timidly. 

“Oh, um, yes, carry on, carry on. I, uh, just remembered I have an appointment,” he left as suddenly as he arrived.

“I dare you to prank call our stationery supplier,” the dark-haired boy rounded on his coworker, “Why do we deal in so much stationery anyway?”

“What do I say?”

“Whatever I tell you.”

Lily raised an eyebrow and hit the dial, “It’s ringing.”

“Tell them we’ve flooded,” prompted James, mischief making his pretty face look like the sun itself.

“Hi, yes, we’ve had a flood and need some new supply.”

“Immediately.”

“Immediately,” she echoed.

“A very demanding paper pusher is making all kinds of threats.”

“A very demanding paper pusher is making all kinds of threats,” Lily rolled her eyes although the sales rep couldn’t see her.

“Lady looks like a toad. Wears pink from her headband to her goody-two-shoes.”

“Actually, I don’t mind if you delay it, personally. The toad could stand to be denied something for once in her life. Gods, looking at her, you’d think she regularly bathed in pink glitter.”

“Tell them the toilets are busted. That’s why there’s a flood.”

“Well, I suppose you could call it a natural disaster of sorts. Our toilet just exploded out of nowhere.”

James covered his mouth to inhibit his laugh, saying, “Tell them you think it was a ghost.”

“I think it’s a ghost, if you want to know the truth,” Lily cleared her throat in an effort to stay in character, “What products would we like? Well let’s see…”

“Quills,” whispered James.

“Do you have any quills? You know, like the feather pens that you need to stick in an ink bottle?”

“Parchment.”

“And a nice large roll of parchment. A foot wide ought to do the trick.”

“Journals that write back to you like a therapist.”

“Oh, and journals that write back to you like a therapist,” she repeated, “Hello? Are you still there?” Lily put down the phone, “I’m honestly surprised they stayed on the line after the bit about the ghost anyway.”

“That was brilliant!” James exalted. 

“Thank you, thank you,” she curtseyed, “and back to you, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Follow the next customer that walks in around the store while dancing. If they ask, say it’s International Dance Day.”

“Is it?” 

“No, it’s in April.”

“So if they point that out...?”

The redhead shrugged just as the door swung open, jangling the little bell James had put up, “Improvise.”

A tall, dour-faced boy dressed in all black skulked towards the counter.

James looked at Lily, who seemed to clam up. Her eyes were riveted on the stranger’s face in a haunted sort of way.

“Lily,” the greasy-haired boy had a voice that was low and toneless.

“Snape,” she recovered herself and glared at him coldly, “What do you want?”

“I want to talk to you.  _ Alone _ ,” he gave James the stink-eye.

“I don’t want to talk to you. If you don’t have any business to do here, you can leave.”

“Lil-”

“She said she doesn’t want to talk to you,” James cut in firmly.

Snape’s beady eyes flitted down to the boy’s name tag, “Well,  _ Toerag _ -”

“Yeah, see, that was from yesterday’s dare. Listen -”

“Is it a crime to want to talk to my friend?”

Lily let out a short, mirthless laugh, “We haven’t been friends for years, Snape. Please buy something and leave, or just leave,” she turned away from him and commenced rearranging her flashcards that were already in a neat bundle. 

James was slightly shorter than their unwanted customer, but he was more fit and when he crossed his footballer’s arms and glowered, he cut an intimidating figure. 

“You’ll talk to me,” he yanked the door open, knocking the bell off its hook, “One way or another.” 

Lily didn’t look up from her flashcards even after he’d been gone a while and James had put the bell back above the door. 

The bespectacled boy took out his phone and logged on to the Journalism Society archives to check the crime beats for anyone named Snape. Apart from being flagged as a member of the local Confederate Allies or whatever they called themselves, he had no record. But if they’d been friends, maybe Lily hadn’t reported him? 

“Has he been bothering you a lot?” James asked quietly.

“I didn’t even know he was in town,” she sighed, looking up finally, “We’re both from Cokeworth. Mining town. Tough growing up. We looked out for each other.”

“You have a dare to complete,” Lily reminded James as a fair-haired, big-bellied boy ambled in.

He gave her a look that told her their conversation wasn’t over.

“The usual, Ted?” she asked the customer, who’d gamely begun beat-boxing to the rhythm of James’ dancing. 

The boy nodded and she rang up two sticks of pink bubblegum for him. 

“See you both at Andy’s party tonight?” he asked. 

“See you,” waved the pair.

“All I need to know is that he never hurt you,” James leaned over the counter towards her in earnest, “If you don’t want to talk about the rest, I understand.”

Unbeknownst to him, Lily’s heart did a little flip she thought was only possible in rom-coms. He was  _ concerned  _ for her. Or maybe he was just, you know, being a good citizen. She needed to have a pow-wow with Mary later. “He never hurt me. I’d never let him.”

This seemed to satisfy the good citizen. “Truth or Dare.”

“Truth.”

“Do you want to go to Andy’s party with me?”

“I thought we just established that we’re both going?”

“Yeah, but, you know,  _ with _ me.”

“Like we arrive and leave together and don’t dance with anyone else kinda deal?”

James rewarded her with one of his delectable lopsided grins. 

“Pick me up by Gryffindor Hall at seven?” 

“I’ll be there,” he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: more truth or dare shenanigans only the stakes are higher and the players more... unsavoury.  
> Tumblr: [@littlejeanniebean](https://littlejeanniebean.tumblr.com/)


	3. Oh Hell, Oh My

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK WITH THISSSS Thank you for being patient with me <3

Ted Tonks’ frat house was one of the tamer ones, but nevertheless, several persons were passed out on the front porch and more were in a similar state indoors. Andy, being the eldest of the Black sisters, had dragged everyone into a game of Truth or Dare using her cousin, Sirius’ fourth beer bottle.

A greasy-haired boy sat in the circle with them, uninvited and Lily subconsciously shifted closer to James, who put an arm around her protectively. The interloper scowled. 

“Okay, here are the rules,” Andy got everyone’s attention with a few sharp snaps of her fingers, “If you refuse to speak the Truth or do the Dare, you take a shot,” she wiggled a little shot glass and a bottle of vodka, both of which she was apparently master of. Then she spun the beer bottle, “Truth or Dare, Bella?”

“Dare, Dare, diddly Dare!” her sister giggled tipsily.

“I dare you not to swear for the entirety of the game.”

“Oh, hell!” Bella complained before throwing her hands over her mouth in haste. The only thing she hated more than being told what to do was losing. “Remember who you’re playing with,  _ Andy _ ! I know all sorts of things about you! Things about your  _ itty-bitty _ boy toy, here! He’s  _ itty-bitty _ , isn’t he?”

Before Ted could do anything to stop her, Andy lunged at her sister and easily tangled her long fingers in Bella’s curly black hair and pulled hard.

“ _ Eyow _ !” Bella screamed like a cat and lashed out with her sharp, stick-on nails, but Andy hadn’t had more than two drinks the whole night and was able to back away just in time. Bella resorted to viciously spinning the bottle, which landed on Sirius. “I dare you to climb out the north window, up the roof and come down the south window.”

Before his foolhardy and very drunk friend could stand, James said loudly, “Don’t you just love free shots, Sirius?”

“That I do,” the long-haired boy received the glass from Andy and downed it in one gulp. Then he spun the bottle, “Truth or Dare, Cissy?”

“Truth.”

“Did you get a nose job over the summer?”

Cissa Black’s beautiful features pinched into an offended expression. Andy offered her the shot glass, but she knocked it to the floor and said tersely, “ _ No _ .”

“Your lips are moving one way, but your face betrays -”

“ _ I did not _ !” she growled, eyes flitting to her latest boyfriend, Lucius, who was looking at her nose curiously. “What are you looking at?” the blonde barked and spun the bottle, which landed on Lily, “You’ll answer Truth. Who did you lose your virginity to?”

“No one,” the redhead replied, completely unfazed, before spinning the bottle once more, “James, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” he said quickly, perfectly willing to take the heat off her. 

She leaned in and whispered into the shell of his ear, “Please play along and pretend I just asked you to do the dirty or something.”

James didn’t have to pretend very much with her warm breath on his ear and her gorgeous face! She was so. Close. He could see every pretty freckle. “Oh, hell,” he murmured, nodding so hard, it was a miracle he could still see straight, “We’ll, uh, we’ll be right back.”

He took her hand and followed her out of the second floor common area, down the stairs, and out the door to his car. 

“Thanks,” Lily sighed, “I really don’t understand how overgrown teenagers ever made it to university.” 

“Want to buy some of that instant noodle stuff we got at the store the other day? It’ll help us sober up, then I can drive you back to yours?” 

“Sure,” the girl beamed. 

The pair walked down the street amidst an easy silence. They let themselves into Urquart’s Convenience and put their money into the cash register. 

While their noodles were in the microwave, James realized, “I really need to pee.”

Lily laughed what she called her ‘ugly laugh’ with hiccups, snorts and honks. The bespectacled boy wished he indeed have four eyes so he could take all of her in at once when she laughed like that. 

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered, suddenly bashful and locked himself in the washroom. The scariest part for him now was that the date was going well. He really hadn’t expected it to with his luck. He didn’t think he’d get far enough along to ask her to go on a second date or kiss her. Oh,  _ hell _ , what was he going to  _ do _ ? He looked at the mirror in despair and began to rehearse, vetoing each performance more quickly than the last.

Outside the washroom, the bells atop the entrance jingled lightly. Lily turned around and dropped her noodle soup in surprise. “We’re closed.”

“I just want to talk to you, Lily,” Severus Snape walked in and closed the door behind him. Then he locked it, “There, I locked up for you.”

“I  _ don’t _ want to talk to you,  _ Snape _ . You should leave right now before I call the police,” she took her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number, thumb hovering over the call button, “Take one more step and this starts ringing.”

“I just want to warn you about that guy you’re with.  _ James _ ,” his face contorted into a look of utter disgust, which didn’t take much from its usual state, “He’s not all you think he is.”

“Oh, you read minds now, do you? Then get this:  _ Leave _ .  _ Now _ .”

“He and his football posse used to torture me, you know?” 

“If by torture you mean they crash your the Sons of the Confederate Army gatherings or whatever, and maybe even get into a fist fight with you over your messed up views, then yeah, I know all about it,” she’d gotten it out of James during one of their private Truth or Dare games. 

“They put  _ fireworks _ in our mail slot! Set the entire place  _ ablaze _ ! I almost  _ died _ !”

This, James heard loud and clear. He was out the door in a second, but neither of them noticed him. 

“And the  _ only _ reason you didn’t was because James  _ saved _ you,” Lily spat.

Snape laughed mirthlessly, “That’s like saying an assassin saved my life because he put a gun to my head and never pulled the trigger.”

“James had nothing to do with the fireworks.”

“Then who  _ did _ ?”

“I don’t know, but even if I did, I probably wouldn’t tell you.”

He advanced quickly, seeing red, “You’re a real bit-”

James got between them and took the punch before answering with one of his own. 

Snape was out like a light.

“Huh,” he spat blood, “That was easier than I thought.” 

“Are you okay?” Lily reached up to cup his face gently, “No, you’re obviously not okay. Oh, hell, that looks bad -”

“I’ve taken worse on the field,” he brushed it off, wanting to get out what he rehearsed before he forgot it all, “Lily, there’s something I need to tell -”

She kissed him hard.

“Oh. Ow. I mean, wow. But also, ow. But mostly wow -”

She kissed him again, feather-light this time, her arms slung around his neck so her hands were right by their ears. 

“ _ Hello _ ?” an impatient voice came from her phone, “ _ Hello, this is campus security, is there an emergency _ ?”

“Oh, yes, hello,” Lily pressed the phone to her ear, “Um, yes, harassment, assault, and…” she paused to catch her breath as James was pressing butterfly kisses to her neck, “er, yeah. That’s it. We’re at Urquart’s Convenience Store. Okay, thank you, bye!”

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” James reached around her for his bowl of noodle soup, grinning playfully. 

Lily feigned a gasp, sitting at her stool behind the counter, “Oh, my! Extra peas and extra spicy? How could I possibly refu-um… What are you doing?”

“Hmm? Oh, looking for a really long noodle so we can do the Lady and the Tramp thing…”

Lily did her ‘ugly-laugh.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think??  
> Tumblr: [@littlejeanniebean](https://littlejeanniebean.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
